


Against All Odds

by Johnlock_TheWhipHand



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_TheWhipHand/pseuds/Johnlock_TheWhipHand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine and Merlin are in love, but nothing ever goes according to plan...this is the story of their fight to be together despite the challenges they face. Warnings: Bad Arthur, Slash M/M, Gwaine/Merlin, MPREG. Don't like don't read, I suck at summery's, so please just give it a chance!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching clips from Eye of the Pheonix on youtube and when I saw Gwaine hug Merlin I just had to do this. Don’t worry I am still an Arthur/Merlin shipper I just could resist.  
> Warnings: Male/Male don’t like don’t read! Arthur is very OOC in this thing and obviously it’s Gwaine/Merlin.

I heard the door creak open and Arthur rolled into the room followed by Gwaine. I couldn’t keep the smile off of my face as Gwaine walked over to me.  
“Still alive then Merlin.” Arthur called as he clapped me on my shoulder and heading to the Fisher king.  
Gwaine moved over to me, and with a smile pulled me into a hug. I pulled back and looked him in the eye. “Thank you love, I was starting to think that Arthur would never get that door open.” I teased.  
“Please, I would never let him fail….especially when your life is on the line.” He replied, brushing the back of his hand over my cheek. “I love you Merlin.” He murmured sweetly.  
“And I you.” I replied.  
I kissed him then, my arms locking around his neck as his own arms secured themselves around my waist.  
We didn’t hear Arthur return until he cleared his throat. We pulled apart quickly, and I felt my face flood with heat. “Can we help you princess?” Gwaine asked sweetly.  
Arthur glared at him, “Yes you can remove your hands from my servant and leave so we can go home.”  
“Arthur stop it. Don’t take your frustration out on Gwaine. You had a chance and you blew it, if you can’t handle that then that’s your own problem!” I shouted.  
I felt a sting flare across my face when Arthurs hand came in contact with it. “How dare you!” Gwaine shouted lunging for Arthur. I held him back.  
“Stop! Don’t make it worse, it’s not worth it.” I sighed forcing Gwaine to look at me. “Let’s just go home.” I concluded with a kiss.  
Gwaine nodded stiffly sending one last glare at Arthur before rolling under the door. I followed him quickly. Gwaine helped me up and we quickly made our way out of the crypt. We mounted our horses just as Arthur emerged.  
I saw the anger in Arthur’s eyes and spurred my horse forward. I heard Gwaine curse before galloping after me. I felt the tears in my eyes spill over and soon I was riding blind. My horse stumbled and I flew off onto the soft meadow grass below. I threw my kerchief off onto the grass to stop the choking feeling from overtaking me.  
I heard a horse skid to a stop and in moments Gwaine was next to me. “Are you alright Merlin?”  
I nodded. “I’m not hurt.”  
I pulled Gwaine closer to me and kissed him. When we broke apart Gwaine brushed his fingers over the bruise that had already formed on my cheek. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stop him.” Gwaine sighed, his gaze locked with my own.  
“It’s not your fault. I just don’t understand why he can’t just let me be happy.” I explained the tears from earlier making another appearance.  
Gwaine brushed my fallen tears away with his thumbs, “I don’t understand it either Merlin.” He sighed “All I know is that I love you more than anything else in my life Merlin, and no one is going to keep me away from you.”  
I kissed him firmly on the mouth, my hands threading through his beautiful hair deepening the kiss. Gwaine’s hands ran down my back before slowly moving up my shirt. I moaned into his mouth.  
I flopped back onto the grass beneath me and pulled Gwaine with me as our kiss heated up. Gwaine broke away only to leave a trail of kisses down my jaw and neck before coming to rest on my exposed collarbone. I gasped as Gwaine started to use his teeth on my overheated flesh, the feeling going straight to my groin.  
I felt Gwaine’s warm hand wrap around me and my hips bucked. “Gwaine!” I cried breathlessly.  
Gwaine moved his hand in slow teasing strokes until I thought I would cry. I couldn’t stop the whine from leaving my lips.  
“What do you want baby, tell me.” Gwaine growled huskily.  
“Please” I begged.  
“Please what?”  
“Gods, please just suck me!” I cried out causing Gwaine to laugh.  
He trailed kisses across my stomach getting lower and lower but never touching me. “Please Gwaine…” I begged desperately.  
Gwaine kissed me one more time before surrounding me with his wet heat. My back arched off of the ground as my hand twined into his hair. Gwaine teased me with his tongue, before taking me completely into his mouth and swallowing.  
“Oh God!” I cried out, I felt my release coming quickly as Gwaine swallowed again. “Gwaine….I …I’m gonna…” I gasped out.  
Gwaine pulled back far enough to growl, “Come for me baby.” Before swallowing once more.  
I came hard my whole body seizing up as I cried out, Gwaine’s name on my lips.  
Gwaine kissed me gently as I came down from my high, His hand brushing my hair out of my face. “I love you Gwaine.” I sighed my fingers running through his now mussed hair.  
“Not nearly as much as I love you Merlin.” He replied as he re-laced my pants.  
I pulled him up for another kiss when he was done. We pulled apart slowly. “We should get going, it will be dark soon.” I sighed sadly.  
Gwaine kissed me once more before standing and offering me his hand. I gladly accepted it and stood. I turned to go back to my horse that had stopped where I was thrown, before I could go far Gwaine pulled me back. “Merlin, may I ask you something?” he asked his eyes glued to my own.  
“Of course, you know that you can ask me anything.”  
Gwaine knelt down on one knee and looked up at me. “Merlin I promise too love you forever, will you marry me?”  
“Yes, yes, yes!” I cried with joy. Gwaine stood quickly and kissed me. We broke apart when we heard a horse galloping away as we stared after Arthur’s retreating form. “How long has he been there?” I asked pressing against Gwaine, his arms tightening around me.  
“I don’t think we want to know.” He sighed. “Let’s go we are going to need to face him sooner or later.”  
I nodded and we mounted our horses. We shared one last glance before we galloped off to face Arthur.  
…  
When we reached the castle it was well after dark so Gwaine and I decided to just go to our room for the night and talk to Arthur in the morning. We crawled into our bed and were on the verge of sleep when a loud pounding started on the door. With a sigh Gwaine and I stood and went to let Arthur in.  
When the door opened Arthur flew in his face red and contorted with rage. Gwaine shut the door and I found myself sheltered between him and said door. “Say what you came to say Arthur.” Gwaine commanded gently.  
“You are forbidden to marry! And you are hence forth banished from Camelot.” He told Gwaine.  
“Never!” I shouted as I lunged at Arthur only to be stopped by Gwaine. “You cannot do this Arthur, I will not let you! If you force Gwaine to leave you banish me as well!”  
“No Merlin you have not been dismissed you cannot leave without my permission.” He replied coldly.  
“I dismiss myself, Do not force me to stay here, I will not survive without Gwaine.” I seethed.  
“Don’t be so dramatic Merlin! You will do as you are told. Now Gwaine am I going to have to call the guards or will you leave quietly?”  
“No need to call the guards Arthur I will go quietly if I can have a moment to say goodbye to Merlin.”  
I gaped at him speechless as Arthur gave his consent. Gwaine placed his hands on the side of my face and forced me to look at him. “I love you Merlin, I will be back for you do not doubt it. I need you to fight for me, don’t give up hope.” He murmured so Arthur couldn’t hear him.  
“I don’t think I can do this Gwaine, we could be apart for months, I have trouble breathing when I’m not with you, how is this going to work.” I whispered harshly my eyes filling with tears.  
“Do you remember what I asked you in the meadow?”  
“Of course, you asked me to marry you.”  
“And that is a promise of my love and devotion. I will find a way out of this Merlin you must believe me, I will be back for you I promise. Do you trust me?”  
“Yes of course I do.” I replied my hands brushing into his hair.  
“Then you must fight for us, it will be hard but you must try.”  
“I will.” I replied kissing him.  
We deepened our kiss, as our bodies glued themselves together. “Alright that’s enough Gwaine leave now or I will have you executed.”  
“Yes sire.” Gwaine said bowing to Arthur before locking eyes with me and leaving.  
I felt my heart break and I pushed past Arthur running to the quarters Gaius and I used to share. I looked out of one of the windows just in time to see Gwaine riding away into the darkness.  
Gaius held me closely as I cried, “Why is he doing this to me Gaius?” I sobbed.  
“I don’t know Merlin, I wish I had the power to stop this but I don’t and for that I am so terribly sorry.” Gaius replied.  
I soon cried myself into a fitful sleep.  
…  
A month had passed and I was still stuck in Camelot and to make matters worse I was so stressed by my imprisonment that I was chronically sick I couldn’t keep anything down and sleep just wouldn’t come to me.  
Arthur worked me till I was on the verge of collapse in some form of sick punishment for loving someone.  
“Merlin you must eat, you are even skinnier than you already were and that isn’t good Merlin, you are killing yourself.” Gaius begged.  
I tried to eat but in a matter of minutes I was revisiting what I had just swallowed over the chamber pot. Gaius handed me a rag, and I cleaned myself up. I excused myself and went to my room where I fell face first into my bed, and quickly fell asleep not even bothering to change out of my work clothes.  
…  
The next morning I woke up to a commotion out in the main room and before I could move to investigate it My door flew open and Arthur stormed into my room “You lazy oaf get up.” He shouted before rolling me out of my bed.  
I saw red, “You no good son of a bitch don’t you dare touch me!” I screamed at him.  
“How dare you talk to me this way?” Arthur replied harshly.  
“How dare I? I don’t know Arthur how would I get the balls to call you such a fitting name! Oh yes I remember you banished the man I love and have imprisoned me here and forced me to work like a dog! You are pathetic!”  
I felt Arthur slap me before I stumbled to the side. I lunged at him but never made it to my target as darkness overwhelmed me and I collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Merlin collapse? What's going to happen next? Read on to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter there is going to be a lemon M/M don't like don't read you have been warned :)

When I came too I saw Gaius looking into my eyes and Arthur was nowhere to be found.   
“He’s gone Merlin. Uther had him removed so I could treat you.”   
“What happened?”  
“You collapsed. I cast some spells to try to figure out what it was and I think I may have found the reason for all of your ills.”  
“Let me guess his name is Arthur Pendragon.” I teased.  
“No Merlin….I’m not sure how to tell you this.”   
“It can’t be that bad Gaius, just tell me.”   
“You are with child.”  
I just gaped at him, my mouth hanging open. “W-Wh-What?”   
“Merlin you’re pregnant with Gwaine’s child.”  
“What am I going to do? And how is this possible?” I gasped   
“You need to do your best to eat you are much too skinny, your baby could die. And it’s your magic that makes this possible Merlin. Does Gwaine know your secret?”  
“Yes he does. “  
“Good then this won’t be too big of a shock for him. I will tell Uther that you are gravely ill, we will keep you here as long as possible and stall Arthur, because you need to rest if you have any chance of delivering this child. Oh and while you were asleep I went through one of my old books, and found something that may be of use to you.” He explained handing me a scrap of paper “It’s a spell to communicate over long distances I’d quite forgotten about the book until I found out why you were sick, you must use it at night though, we can’t chance someone walking in on you using it.”   
I nodded my mind buzzing with everything I had just been told. I went back to bed early that night and after Gaius had fallen asleep I pulled out the scrap of paper and, focused all of my energy into the spell as I said the words and it worked. I formed two orbs of light and one flew through the wall and in moments I saw Gwaine in my ball of light and sobbed. Gwaine sat up quickly and looked right into the light. “Merlin? Please tell me that this isn’t a dream.”   
“No my love it’s not. It’s real.” I explained my tears spilling over. “Gods I miss you so much, but there is something I need to tell you.”  
“Tell me love, what’s wrong….well besides the obvious.”   
“Gwaine I had a little incident with Arthur today don’t ask I’m not explaining it now but I have been really sick so I apparently collapsed before I could attack him, I’m ok now Gwaine…please wait and let me finish. Gaius ran some tests and he told me that I’m with child.”   
“What?”   
“I’m pregnant with our child, Gwaine, it had to of happened right before we went to help Arthur, you know... in the tent.”  
“Oh my love, I have to get you out of there, you look so sick.”  
“I feel it, but how are you going to do that love I don’t even know where you are?”  
“I am in Ealdor, your mother and I have come up with a plan. There is a hunt next week and knowing Arthur he will make you go with him as usual but he won’t put you on a horse. I will go to Camelot and hide in the forests by the gate and wait for the hunt to go past. I will hide my horse at a nearby farm and you and I can run when no one is looking. If we need to we can use magic to help us escape but I don’t want to use that unless we have too.”  
“That won’t work love Gaius has lied to the king about the seriousness of my condition, Arthur will not be taking me on the hunt if he goes at all.”   
“Damn it all to hell. There has to be something we can do.”   
“I could use magic to escape but if I do I will put Gaius at risk and I don’t want to do that either.”   
“No we don’t want to do that and Gaius wouldn’t want to run either. What about Uther couldn’t Gaius explain what’s going on….never mind your magic is the reason for it and we know that would only get you burnt at the stake.” Gwaine said with a shudder.  
I felt the snack I had eaten earlier protesting, “Gwaine, I’ll be right back.” I choked out before running to the chamber pot in the corner. I cleaned my mouth off quickly and returned to sit on my bed. “I’m sorry you had to see that, I can’t keep anything down for long, I don’t know what I’m going to do to gain weight.”  
Gwaine wiped tears off of his cheeks, “I’m so sorry love, and I wish I could hold you and help you. I never should have left without you; we never should have gone back.” He sighed.  
“Don’t, don’t do that to yourself it’s over now we can’t change it, we just have to figure out what to do. “   
“I’m coming back.”  
“No Gwaine you can’t!”   
“I will come back in disguise, but I am coming back, I won’t let you be alone anymore.”  
“Gwaine what if you get caught, then you’ll be killed and I really will be alone.”   
“Merlin, you know me better than that. I spent the majority of my life before you hiding in plain site from the collectors. I need to be with you and that’s what I am going to do. I will be in Camelot in three days. I will come in with the caravan.”  
“Gaius always goes down on the first day his last stop will be the apothecary I will tell him to meet you there at noon. I’ll send a potion to camouflage you with the background with Gauis and you can follow him back here.”  
“Brilliant Merlin, you always did have the brains.” He said with a smile.   
“No I just can’t bear to lose you; my brain has been firing with ideas since I saw you.” I replied matching his smile with my own.   
“You need to sleep love, I will see you in three days if all goes well.”  
“I’m afraid that if I sleep now I will wake to find that it was all a dream.”  
“I promise you I am not a dream love.”   
“I know you aren’t I just miss you so, these next few days will not pass fast enough. I love you Gwaine, so much.”  
“I love you too Merlin. I love you too.”  
“Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight, my love. I will see you soon.”  
And just like that the orbs began to fade and soon I felt myself being pulled into a surprisingly peaceful sleep.   
…  
Three days later I couldn’t stop pacing Gaius had gone out to the market and he would be back any minute now. I started to feel dizzy so I sat down and settled for tapping my fingers. I jumped out of my chair when the door opened and Gaius walked in.   
I saw him pass the revealer potion to no one and smiled as I watched it move up and in moments Gwaine appeared. With a sob I ran into his arms, our lips locking together as he held me up with his arms.   
I broke apart for air first, my head resting in the crook of his neck. “I hate to break the moment but Arthur told me that he would be here at some point today to check on your progress so you should hide in your room.” Gaius explained.  
Gwaine lifted me off of my feet suddenly and carried me into my room before gently setting me on the bed and going to close the door. “What was that for?” I asked gently.   
“Well despite the fact that it was a convenient excuse to hold you, you look like a stiff breeze would take you away. Are you still unable to eat?”  
“Yes, and I do try, I try all of the time I just can’t keep it down and it is really starting to affect me.” I sighed.  
“What do you mean?” Gwaine asked sitting next to me.   
“I can’t do anything, without getting dizzy or tired in a matter of minutes.” I explained, my frustration finally coming out in my tears.   
Gwaine brushed away my tears lovingly. “Oh my love, it will get better, I’m here now to help you, and you’re not alone anymore.”   
I sat up slowly and kissed him. “I’ve missed you so much.” I sighed, curling into his warm embrace.   
“I missed you too love, but I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere.” I started to feel very tired, and as my eyes closed I jerked myself awake again. Gwaine’s arms tightened slightly .around me, “Go to sleep love, I will be here when you wake up.” I nodded slightly before my eyes slid shut again and sleep overtook me.  
…  
I heard Gaius talking over me and felt someone touch my forehead and twitched away. I was so warm I tried to get out from under my blankets but it felt like there were a million of them on top of my and I couldn’t get them off. I tried to call for help but nothing came out. Where was Gwaine and why was this happening to me, why wasn’t he protecting me?  
I jerked awake and away from the hand that was touching me, only to find that it was Gaius. “Merlin Arthur is on his way I need you to take this sleeping draught it will make it look like you are still unconscious and before you ask it won’t hurt you or the baby, it can only help you.” He explained.  
“How long will I be out for? And where is Gwaine?”   
“Gwaine is behind the hidden wall you made and the draught will work for about six hours.”   
I nodded and swallowed the draught in one go, and immediately felt it take effect. I heard Arthur’s voice in the background as I faded off into oblivion.   
When I woke up again, I found Gwaine lying next to me and I couldn’t have been happier. I turned slowly so I wouldn’t wake him and just watched him sleep.   
Too soon he opened his eyes and smiled. “Hello love, glad to see you’re awake.”   
“I am too, how long did Arthur stay?”   
“Not long at all, he really was pathetic looking with his nose that far up in the air. Spoilt little princess hell bent on destroying people’s lives he will be a worse king than Uther.” Gwaine vented.   
“I never used to think that but now I can’t help but see it as the truth.” I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder as his arms circled around me.   
Gaius chose that moment to come in carrying a tray of food for the both of us. I felt my stomach flip at the sight of the food and I sighed internally. We thanked Gaius, and began picking. I found a nice plain biscuit that I thought I could manage and began picking at it. By the time I was done with it, I knew I couldn’t eat anymore if I had any chance of keeping the biscuit down. I sighed in frustration and laid back down on my bed with my back to the food.   
“Can you not eat more love?” Gwaine asked   
“Not if I want to keep the biscuit down. I feel sick enough as it is, I don’t want to make it worse.”   
I heard Gwaine set the tray on the floor before the bed shifted as he gently pulled me into his arms. I felt better in his warm shelter and soon fell back to sleep knowing that I might succeed if I did.  
I woke up a few hours late and flew out of Gwaine’s arms and over to the chamber pot. I had nothing left in my stomach however so I proceeded to dry heave in agony. I felt Gwaine begin to rub soothing circles on my back and nearly cried with relief I’m not alone anymore.   
When my stomach stopped protesting I leaned back into Gwaine and we just sat there holding each other. Gaius who obviously had not been gifted with the talent of good timing chose to walk in then. With a sad sigh he came over to us and knelt down.   
“I wish there was something more that I could do for you Merlin.”   
“Is there nothing that can be done?” Gwaine asked.  
“Not that I can find. What Merlin needs is time and freedom, and I can only give him one of those and it’s not freedom.”  
“I could kill that prat.”  
“Don’t Gwaine, we will get out of here somehow.” I chided before pushing myself up and off of the floor. I walked over to my bed and flopped down into it. I felt both of them staring at me but ignored it.  
“Are you still tired Merlin?” Gaius asked.   
“I am always tired now Gaius.”  
I heard Gwaine move over to me. I watched as he sat on the bed in front of me and swept a stray hair out of my face. “I wish I could take this away.” He murmured softly his pain evident in his voice.   
“Don’t say that, I want this, I have always wanted children and I thought it was something that I would never have. You have given me a gift; do not let Arthur’s anger destroy this for us.” I explained, sitting up to face him.  
“But you are sick because of it, how is it a gift.”  
“Everything in life has a price, and if this is a price I must pay to have a child with the man that I love then I will do it. I would do it a hundred times if I had too.” I didn’t give Gwaine a chance to respond as I pressed my lips against his own in a fiery kiss.  
When we broke apart, Gwaine had lost his argument and I smiled sweetly. “Will you always use sex as a way to win arguments?” Gwaine asked with a smile.  
“It works doesn’t it?” I replied quickly.   
Gwaine just laughed and gave me another kiss. “I love you.” He whispered.  
“I love you too.”   
“Glad we got that settled now boys if you don’t mind I did actually come to talk to you Merlin.” Gaius said pulling up a chair. “It would seem that despite everything he’s seen Arthur has gotten suspicious I don’t know how much longer we will be able to fake your illness Merlin. That means that you would have to go back to work for Arthur if he commanded it.”  
“I figured that something like this would happen. Gaius I won’t be skinny forever what will I do when I start to show?”  
“We have to find some way to hide it. If Arthur found out you would be executed for sorcery.”  
“Exe…..Gaius that’s it!!!!” I cried out happily.   
“What’s it?” Both Gaius and Gwaine asked at the same time.   
“That’s a way to get out of here. They burn sorcerers at the stake, when they bring me out for my execution, I can use magic to escape and I can run with Gwaine to the next kingdom.”  
“And how will you tell Arthur.” Gaius asked.   
“I won’t, you will have to tell the king and act as if you have never known about my magic so that you will not be in trouble.” I explained.  
“It could work.” Gaius stated.  
“I don’t like it.” Gwaine huffed, “What happens when Arthur finds out, he could kill you or the baby, I don’t want to risk it.”  
“Gwaine, what if we used this as our plan if Arthur finds out, and work on other ways of escape.”  
“I would like that idea much more; I just don’t like the fact that we need these plans at all. I hate not being able to protect you.”  
“I know and I don’t like that we need these plans either but we do if we have any chance of being a family.”  
With a sigh Gwaine nodded his understanding. “I will keep you boys informed on what Arthur is going to do.”   
We both nodded and called out our goodbyes as he left the room.  
I sighed and buried my head in Gwaine’s chest, trying to escape into the safe feeling that I got from being in his arms. “I hate this.”   
Gwaine tightened his arms around me, “I know baby, I know.”   
I tilted my head and kissed his neck, my hand playing with his hair. Heat began to flood through my body for no reason what so ever, but I wanted it. I pulled back out of his arms and straddled him. I kissed him fiercely and soon our tongues were battling for dominance.  
Gwaine rolled and pinned me beneath him causing our groins to rub together. “Gods Gwaine, please make love to me.” I pleaded desperately.   
I saw Gwaine argue with himself internally so I rolled my hips into his again. “You’re the world’s biggest tease Merlin.” Gwaine groaned.   
“No, I can only be a tease if I don’t carry through with what I start, and I am begging you to take me, it’s been too long, and I need you.” I replied rolling my hips again.   
I watched Gwaine cave before he kissed me hard, his hands quickly removing our clothes. In moments we were both naked, our lips locked and hands going everywhere. Gwaine slid a finger inside of me and soon added the second. I gasped as he started to stretch me; my hips thrust back into his fingers, with a smile Gwaine added a third finger.   
“Gods Gwaine, I’m ready, please just take me.” I begged breathlessly.   
“I love it when you beg for me baby.” Gwaine teased huskily.   
“Please Gwaine, please.” I begged as my body arched into his touch.  
Gwaine kissed me fiercely and slowly entered me. I gasped at the painful pleasure that filled me. “Gods you’re beautiful baby.” Gwaine breathed as he froze inside of me. “I love you.”  
“I love you too Gwaine, so much.” I replied with a kiss. “You can move now.” Gwaine smiled as he pulled out almost completely before slamming back into me. I saw white. “Ugh, yes baby, right there!” I cried.  
Gwaine slammed into me over and over again and soon I was right on the edge. I knew Gwaine was close too. “Ah Gwaine, I’m….I’m gonna…I’m gonna come.” I breathed.   
Gwaine wrapped his hand around me and pumped in time with his thrusts. “Come with me baby.” He gasped.   
I cried out, with my eyes rolled back into my head and I came hard, like everything went blank and I saw stars hard, on our chests.   
Gwaine thrust a few more times before I felt his release fill me. He let his head fall into the crook of my neck with a sigh as we came down from our high. I came around first and I ran my fingers through Gwaine’s hair.   
Gwaine recovered quickly and placed a kiss on my neck. “I’ve missed you baby.” Gwaine crooned. He pulled out quickly, and we rolled onto our sides, face to face with our arms around each other.   
“I’ve missed you too, I love you so much Gwaine.” I replied with a kiss.   
“We should get dressed, what if Arthur comes by.”  
“Forget Arthur. I just want to lay here with you for a few minutes and feel like we’re back to normal and not trapped in a prison.”  
“Alright baby.” He replied, pulling me close. “I’ll do anything for you, anything.”  
“I know love, I know.” I replied, a yawn escaping.   
“Sleep love, I’ll be here when you wake up.”   
I nodded, and slowly fell asleep.  
I woke up a few hours later in Gwaine’s arms and smiled. I kissed his cheek, and he opened his eyes. “Hello beautiful. How are you feeling?” He asked.   
“Hungry.” I said in surprise.   
Gwaine smiled brightly. “Really?”  
“Yeah, I’m surprised myself.”  
“Well then we’ll just have to have sex more often.” He replied with a grin.  
“I’m fine with that.” I retorted as I got up and pulled on my pants. “You know that I love it when you make me beg.” I teased before pulling on my shirt.   
Gwaine laughed as he put his own clothes on. “Don’t start something you can’t finish Merlin.”  
“Oh I’ll finish…after I eat something.” I replied with a burning glance at Gwaine. I walked out of my room and over to Gaius. I grabbed an apple and sat down.   
“Did I miss something?” Gaius asked confused.   
“Apparently having sex makes Merlin hungry.”Gwaine explained as he sat behind me, placing a kiss on my neck.   
I blushed when Gaius just gaped at me. “Well….whatever works Merlin….I’m just glad you’ve gotten your appetite back.” Gaius choked out.  
I blushed a deeper shade of red. “I….I….oh forget it I can’t deny it….let’s just pretend that Gwaine didn’t say anything.” I muttered   
Both Gwaine and Gaius started laughing. I silenced Gwaine quickly with a kiss. I felt my heart racing as I waited for someone to burst through the door. I pulled back slowly, and our eyes met. “Please don’t do that, anybody could hear you and then Arthur would figure out our secret. I can’t lose you now.”  
“I’m sorry love, it won’t happen again.”   
“It can’t, or we’re both going to be in trouble.” I replied seriously, resting my forehead against his.   
The moment was broken when my stomach insisted that I keep eating. I could help the chuckle that escaped my lips as I slowly turned back around and finished eating my apple. And for the first time in a month I didn’t feel sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading please leave some comments, to let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Thank you again!


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled out my book of spells and started going through it trying to find a way to escape after I had stopped my execution. After an hour I still couldn’t find anything and I was getting really frustrated.  
I huffed in frustration as I read yet another useless spell and slammed the book closed. I need more help…who knows enough magic to help me…The Dragon!! I thought to myself. I tossed the book aside and jumped up to look out the window. It would be dark in an hour or so and then I could find a way to sneak out of the castle.   
I heard the door open and spun around, losing my balance. I felt Gwaine’s arms wrap around me before I hit the floor. “Do I dare ask what you were doing?” Gwaine asked with a grin.  
“Looking to see how long I had to wait before it got dark.”   
“Why?”   
“Because when it gets dark I’m sneaking out to talk to the dragon. I need a spell that can take me out of Camelot after I escape.”  
“I’m going with you. No- don’t argue you aren’t sneaking out and back in without me, I wouldn’t be able to handle the wait.”  
I couldn’t keep the smile off of my face. “I love you.”   
“I love you too babe.” He replied.   
….  
2 HOURS LATER  
Gwaine and I swallowed the camouflage potion together and slowly we faded into the background. I grabbed his hand and murmured a spell which made his hand glow and that only I could see. “Now I won’t lose you.” I stated, “Let’s go.”  
We made it to the fields outside of Camelot in record time, and I called the dragon. He landed in front of me and laughed… “Why are you hiding young warlock you know that I can see you and your little friend over there.”  
“We are not hiding from you, and that is not a little friend, we are engaged and you will show him the respect that he deserves.”  
The dragon laughed. “Whatever you say my lord I will do. Now why have you summoned me.”  
“I need a spell to transport the both of us out of Camelot.”  
“Why you’re already out why not keep going.”  
“I need to keep Gaius out of trouble I will not have him die for me.”  
“I will not help you,”  
“Why not?”  
“Because it is your destiny to save Camelot and serve Arthur…how can you do that if you leave.”  
“I will not serve him…he is a monster. Your prophecy was wrong.”  
“They are never wrong young warlock you can only change their outcome…what have you done.”  
“I’ve done nothing.”  
“Really, so whose child are you carrying?”  
I blanched, “You know whose child it is, he is here. Now are you going to give me the spell or will I be forced to take it from you.”  
“I will not let you do this young warlock; you must destroy the child and complete your destiny.”  
“NEVER! Now give me the spell.”  
“No.”  
“I COMMAND YOU TO GIVE ME THE SPELL I SEEK!”  
“HOW DARE YOU ABUSE YOUR POWER?” The dragon raged. “Here is the spell, but you have just made a grave mistake.”   
I felt the heat of the dragon’s breath and the tingle of new magic wash over me. “I am sorry that I had to do that…but you left me no choice. I will repay your gift someday. Thank you.”  
The dragon scoffed and flew away. I sank to the grass and put my head in my hands with a sigh. “Are you alright Merlin?” Gwaine asked as he placed his hand on my shoulder.  
I nodded before I realized he couldn’t see me. “I’ll be fine, it’s just hard on a dragon lord when you have to do things like that. But he didn’t give me any choice.”  
“Why did he blame you for being with me.”  
“Because he wants the prophecy to come true the way he knows it should have.”  
“It’s not your fault though.”  
“I know that and the prophecy may still come true but in a different way. The future is just so uncertain.”  
“Some things are certain Merlin.”  
I smiled gently before standing up. “We should get back to the castle before someone notices we’re gone…well that I’m gone.”   
Gwaine chuckled softly as we headed back to the castle to put our plan in action.  
….  
“You want me to do what Merlin?” Gaius asked.  
“I need you to go get the king when Arthur is in the room, and tell them that you saw me performing magic in my sleep.”  
“But they’ll kill you!”  
“No they won’t get that far. Gwaine and I have a pocketed ace that we’ll use when the time is right. I’m doing this to protect you Gaius if you report me then you won’t be in trouble.”  
“Merlin, I…I will do what you ask, but I just want it to be known that I do this with utter loathing. I swore to protect you Merlin.”  
“And you are Gaius. And I will tell my mother as much when we get to Ealdor.”  
“That’s where you’re going?”  
“We’re going to pass through, besides that’s not important. What you need to worry about is sounding convincing.”  
Gaius smiled and left the room. I grabbed my spell book as Gwaine shut the door and found a memory spell. “What’s that for?” Gwaine asked.  
“That is the spell I am going to use on Gaius so he forgets what I just told him.”  
“When are you going to do that?”  
“When the king and the prince come to get me.”  
“What are we going to do about me…if they see me they will know that Gaius was involved.”  
“They won’t see you. You’ll be hidden by the camouflage potion again. I packed my bag already I just have to put the book in it. I have the revealer potion already tucked safe away.”  
“And what if it breaks?”  
“I know how to make it if it does. Don’t worry Gwaine, we couldn’t be more prepared.”  
“I can’t not worry. But I trust you Merlin.”  
I smiled as he kissed me. I knew everything would be alright.  
….  
The day arrived when Gaius was going to tell the king and I was ready…Gwaine was pacing like a mad man but I wasn’t about to stop him.  
I stood quickly when I heard the jingle of magic as Arthur and his father crossed the wards. I gave Gwaine the potion to disguise him and backed him into the corner. I kissed him hard before turning back to my bed and taking a deep breath.   
“Here goes nothing.” I muttered as I lay back down and produced an orb of light in my hand, and pretended to sleep.  
I heard the rustle of chain mail before the door opened. “It’s true!” I heard Arthur cry out and I bolted up, throwing out a magic shield that stopped his advance.  
“I thought you said he was unconscious Gaius?” Uther growled.  
“It was a trick. He had no idea that I was really awake. I’m smarter than your son thinks.”  
“Why have you done this Merlin?” Arthur asked and I saw the hurt in his eyes.  
“You left me no choice…you drove me to the brink and pushed me over, I will not serve a tyrant!” I turned to Gaius and smiled sadly, “I’m sorry Gaius; you really were like a father to me.” I felt the tears in my eyes spill over. “I’m sorry” I whispered before I shot the memory spell at him and watched his eyes go blank for a moment.   
His eyes cleared and he looked back at me. “Merlin….What are you doing?” He cried out in shock.   
I backed into the corner and felt Gwaine’s hand grip my shoulder. “I never meant to hurt anyone. I’m sorry.” I said before I recited the spell the dragon gave me. I felt a rush of hot air and a sudden pull before I was jolted by the landing. I opened my eyes and saw Ealdor in the distance.  
“Am I allowed to drink that potion now?” Gwaine asked with a chuckle.   
I pulled out the potion and gave it to him. I smiled as he came into view. “We’re free.” I whispered, taking my first breath of free air in a long time.   
“We should get going. I don’t want to frighten my mother too badly.” I teased. Gwaine threw the bag over his shoulder and took my hand in his, as we headed into our future.


	4. Chapter 4

4 years later  
It had been four years since I had left Camelot with Gwaine and I couldn’t be happier. I heard Balinor laugh gleefully and looked up from the shirt I was mending to see Gwaine lifting our three and a half year old over his head with a smile on his face.  
“Higher daddy!” Balinor commanded  
I laughed out loud and they both looked at me.  
“How about you race me to the house, if you win, I’ll take you to the lake after dinner.” Gwaine replied.  
“Okay.”  
Gwaine set him down and the race started. Gwaine pulled back at the last moment and let Balinor run into my arms first. “Why hello there young man, I do believe you just beat your father, what did he promise you again?”  
“He’s gonna take me to the lake daddy.”  
“You don’t say, I think that’s a great idea, good job baby.”  
“Thanks daddy!” He said as he wiggled out of my hug and took off to see the chickens.  
I stood slowly and put down the shirt. “So I thought that I married a knight…but it turns out I married a really good father.” I teased lightly as Gwaine pulled me into his arms.  
“I’m only half as good as my husband.” He purred. I smiled as he kissed me sweetly. I pulled away before it got to heated, and glanced over at Balinor, who was chasing one of the poor chickens in a circle.  
“I love you Gwaine.” I sighed as I melted back into his arms.  
“I love you too baby.”  
I kissed him again, but the moment didn’t last long. William came charging up on his horse before skidding to a stop in front of us. “We have a problem Merlin.”  
“What is it?” I asked, as he got off of his horse.  
“Arthur is on his way and he’s got all of the knights with him, he will be here by noon tomorrow. What are we going to do?  
“I’ll handle this. It’s my fight, just keep everyone inside when he comes I don’t want anyone else to get hurt because of me.”  
“But-” he started.  
“No buts, please just do this for me.” I concluded, my hand strangling Gwaine’s.  
Will nodded before going out to spread the word. I looked behind me to see my mother with Balinor in her lap. She smiled sadly up at me and I knew that if the worst happened at least my son would be safe.  
I went to walk away, but Gwaine pulled on my hand and I crashed back into his chest. I felt my tears overflow as I clung to him for dear life. I felt the weight that I thought had lifted crash back down onto my shoulders, and I sank to the ground, bringing Gwaine with me, as my sobs shuddered through me.  
“Daddy, why are you sad?” Balinor asked as he wiggled between Gwaine and I.  
I quickly wiped the tears off of my face, and smiled down at him. “I’m not sad baby, I just…I just needed to hug daddy.”  
“Like I do when I have a nightmare?”  
“Just like that baby.”  
“Did you have a nightmare daddy? Who’s your bad guy?”  
I smiled slightly at the thought. “It’s nothing baby, I’ll be fine.” I said hugging him tightly. I locked eyes with Gwaine and he nodded.  
“Come on buddy I think Grandma wants help with dinner.” Gwaine said as he lifted Balinor up into his arm.”  
“Ok daddy.” He replied, wrapping his arms around Gwaine’s neck.  
I sighed and watched as the two of them went into the house, before getting up and heading into the woods. I followed the paths that Arthur would take for about a mile and set up my magical trip wires, so I would know when they were close. When I was done I headed back to the house.  
I met my mother on the walkway as she headed to her house next door. “Are you ready?” She asked quietly, her eyes searching mine.  
I nodded, “I’ll know they are close before they get here. All that I can do know is wait.”  
I stumbled as she pulled me into a hug. “I want you to know that whatever happens, I am so proud of you.” She said before pulling away and looking back at my house. “You should go, they’re waiting for you. “ She concluded, with a kiss on my cheek.  
I watched her retreating form before opening my own door. Gwaine was dodging a splash missile that Balinor sent at him from the tub. I couldn’t stop my laugh from escaping, and both pairs of eyes shot over to me.  
I ruffled Balinor’s hair and kissed Gwaine, before getting drenched. “Excuse me little man,” I said kneeling by the tub. “But I believe that the water belongs in the tub not on the floor.”  
I couldn’t keep the grin off of my face when Balinor apologized with a look of pure childlike innocence. “I forgive you just don’t do it again.” I said as I dried the floor and clothing that had been hit with a wave of my hand.  
…  
After his bath Gwaine and I sat by the fire telling Balinor bedtime stories until he fell asleep in my arms. I stood slowly, and carried him into his room, with Gwaine behind me. I gently place him on his bed as Gwaine tucked him in. I kissed Balinor’s sleeping form gently as I fought back tears. This could be the last time I ever tuck my baby into bed. I thought morosely. I slowly left the room and shut the door.  
Gwaine wrapped his arms around me and I looked up into his eyes. “No matter what happens tomorrow I need you to know that I love you more than I could ever say. And that I don’t regret any of the choices that led us here today…except for going back to Camelot in the first place.”  
We both chuckled at the memory, “I love you too Gwaine. I’m sorry that it has come to this, but I will never be sorry that I chose you and this life with our son.”  
I kissed him then, it wasn’t one of fire or passion, it was a kiss of love and devotion. I only pulled away long enough for us to walk into the bedroom and lock the door.  
Gwaine gently lowered me onto the bed, before following. I let the magic do all of the hard work, and our clothes were off in a flash.  
Gwaine smiled before kissing me again. I heard the jar of oil clink on the bedside table before I felt Gwaine’s fingers press into me. I bit back a groan at the painful pleasure. Soon Gwaine added another finger, and I couldn’t stop the urge to thrust back. “Gwaine I’m ready please, I need you.”  
Gwaine didn’t wait as he coated himself before slowly pushing into me. I couldn’t stop the muted moan that escaped my lips. I pulled Gwaine into a kiss and thrust back. Gwaine started to move and it wasn’t long before we were both on the edge, our cries muffled by each other. Gwaine hit that spot inside of me and I saw white. “Gods Gwaine,” I groaned.  
Gwaine continued to hit my sweet spot and I knew I wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. “Gods Gwaine, I…I’m…I’m so close baby.”  
“I am too baby, come with me.” He replied huskily as he wrapped his hand around me and started to pump in time with his thrusts. I cried out as I came hard, with Gwaine right behind me.  
I felt Gwaine slump, his head buried in the crook of my neck. We just laid there letting our bodies speak for us, because the reality of what we faced tomorrow was too hard to hear. Gwaine moved first, grabbing one of our shirts to clean up the mess. When he was done he lay back down next to me and pulled me into his arms. I waved my hand and a blanket covered us.  
I put my head on Gwaine’s shoulder and kissed his neck. “I love you.” We said at the same time.  
It wasn’t long before my mind began to fog with sleep, and I couldn’t help but think that if I did die tomorrow I was happy that today would be my last day, because it was perfect.  
….  
I looked up as Balinor came tumbling out of his room, with Gwaine right behind him. “Good morning baby,” I called. Balinor didn’t say I word he just wrapped his arms around my legs. I turned and picked him up, and he buried his face in my chest. I felt my heart clench as I kissed his head, holding him tight.  
Gwaine grabbed the bread from the oven and set it on the block in the middle of the table before coming over and standing in front of me. Balinor looked up as Gwaine ran his hands through his hair. “Come on buddy, let’s eat.” Balinor nodded and I put him down.  
I watched as Balinor began to really wake up as he ate, and smiled. Gwaine grabbed my hand gently; I looked up and saw the love in his eyes. I felt my heart clench again, as he leaned over and kissed my lips. I sighed and kissed him back, my body melting into his. Balinor’s laugh pulled us apart, our eyes locking on him. Balinor was watching us, his round eyes full of glee, “Daddy, you and daddy are funny.” He said to me. Gwaine and I shared a look before bursting with laughter ourselves. I couldn’t help but think that today could not have started any better.  
….  
I levitated the rocks in the dirt and started making different shapes, Balinor started clapping and laughing, Gwaine smiled and laughed along with Balinor. I was just about to add some flair, when I felt my magic run through me. The rocks fell from the air and clattered to the ground, my hand clutched to my chest.  
Gwaine knelt in front of me, forcing me to look into his eyes, “They’re coming.” I gasped. “Get Balinor to mom’s house I have to go ring the bell.” I commanded before running off to the town square.  
I reached the bell and pulled the cord three times. I saw the people in the fields run in, and lock up their animals, before locking themselves into their own homes. Everyone but Will that is. Will came right up and stood next to me. “Will it’s not safe, you have to go inside.”  
“Not a chance Merlin, you are my best friend and I’m not going to let you do this on your own.”  
I saw the determination in his eyes and just nodded. “I’ll meet you here after I say goodbye to Balinor and my mother.”  
Will nodded and we went our separate ways.  
I walked into my mother’s house and was greeted by Balinor, as he took out my knees. “Why did the bell ring daddy?” he asked.  
I knelt down and looked into his eyes, “Well buddy it’s time for you to go on an adventure with grandma, while your father and I go and help a friend take care of something, but we will see you later though ok.”  
“Ok daddy.” He said, wrapping his arms around my neck. I squeezed him for a moment before I pulled back.  
“Go hug your father,” I whispered gently.  
Balinor didn’t waste any time, he ran into Gwaine’s arms. “I love you buddy.” Gwaine choked out.  
I turned to my mother and handed her four different vials. “The red ones will hide you and the blue one will bring you back to normal. If anything should happen, I need you to go through that trap door and head to the caves. I’ve stored everything you could need there.”  
My mother nodded, “I understand Merlin, I promise that I’ll take care of him if anything happens. But it won’t be necessary, because you are going to come home.”  
I pulled her into a hug, “I love you mom.” I whispered brokenly, my tears spilling over.  
“I love you too Merlin and I am so very proud of you.”  
We pulled away slowly and my mother went over to Gwaine and pulled him into a hug. Gwaine hugged her back.  
Gwaine and I hugged Balinor one more time before we left to meet Will by the bell. Will was already standing there with his sword at his hip. “So what’s the plan?”  
“I’m going to find out what he wants.” I said as the magic panged again. “They’re really close, we should be able to see them in the next five minutes.”  
I turned to Gwaine, my hands weaving through his hair, “I love you.” I whispered as I looked into his eyes.  
“I love you too Merlin, always.” He replied, closing the distance between us. I kissed him back, savoring the moment.  
The magic panged through me again. I broke away, looking towards the woods. I saw the gleam of armor and heard the horses. I stepped forward, waiting for them. Arthur was the first one to come out of the trees, and he looked awful.  
I watched as the knights flanked him, with their hands on their swords. “Hello Merlin…Gwaine.” Arthur greeted.  
“What do you want Arthur? Why are you here?”  
“I’m here to come get you and bring you back to Camelot, I need your help.”  
“No. What could you possibly need after four years?”  
“My father is dead, I have lifted the ban on magic, and I need your help. Cenrid is threatening war, and I need your help to stop him.”  
“Why should I help you? You’ve done nothing but hurt me and my family.” I cried, as I kicked myself for the slip.  
“Family? Merlin, what are you talking about?”  
“Why do you care princess, our life is not your concern.” Gwaine cut in, coming up to stand beside me.  
“You are still my subjects.”  
“Actually they aren’t, you see sir, this is not your kingdom, in fact you are trespassing and we want you to leave.” Will nearly growled, before flanking my other side.  
I felt my magic pang again and whipped my head to the side. I saw two knights trying to flank us from the right. “Is there a reason your knights are trying to flank us Arthur? Didn’t you learn you lesson the first time?” I asked dumbfounded as I blasted them back with ease. I watched as they recovered and ran back the way they came.  
“I need your help and if you won’t come willingly then I will have to force you.” Arthur replied.  
“Obviously you didn’t learn your lesson four years ago; forcing me to do something will not work. I am not your slave, now I would leave if I were you, because if you don’t I’ll have to force you.”  
“Force me! Please Merlin, you are far outnumbered, how are you going to force me.”  
I glared at him, before taking a deep breath and calling the dragon. I saw Arthur blanch as the dragon circled and landed on their left flank. “You called young warlock.”  
“I need your help. I need you to make these men leave.”  
“Why do you want Arthur to leave?” he asked  
“He’s threatened my family, and I…I will not serve him, he is worse than his father.”  
“Ah your family, if I remember correctly I told you to destroy the child before he was born.”  
“I would never hurt my son. If someone told you to kill one of your own kind would you do it?”  
“I would not.”  
“Exactly, and I wasn’t about to kill my son.”  
“SON? What the bloody hell are you all on about. You can’t have a son, you married a man.”  
I glared at the dragon before returning my gaze to Arthur. “Do you know why I collapsed four years ago, it’s because I was pregnant. You almost killed my child and I and for that I can never forgive you.”  
“Right…Well it’s pretty obvious that you’ve completely lost your marbles. But you’re still coming with me.”  
“No.”  
“Fine then you leave me no choice.” Arthur drew his sword and started toward us with his men flanking him.  
I grabbed the sword by the bell and Gwaine grabbed the other. All of us took our stance and I braced myself to face my past.  
Arthur charged for me and I parried his swing. Gwaine pushed back Leon, and Will lost some ground to Percival. I heard. Leon’s sword go flying as Gwaine hit it. Arthur sent another crippling blow into me and I fell back, as Arthur’s sword cut my arm. I cried out and sent Arthur flying. I felt my magic pang again and I turned and saw some of the men running for my mother’s house.  
“DRAGON!! STOP THEM!!” I commanded, pointing to the charging men. As they kicked open the door.  
I watched as he took off and grabbed them in his claws before dropping them again, their bodies crunching against the ground. Arthur grabbed me from behind and I kicked him, forcing him to drop me. I shouted out a spell and everyone froze but Arthur, Gwaine, and I.  
Gwaine and I walked over and stood in front of Arthur “You will not win, this fight, I won’t let you. If you want my help I am willing to be a long distance advisor but I will not return to Camelot. Make your choice Arthur.”  
“I will accept your offer, and we will not bother you again.” He said. “I deserve that I suppose.”  
“You deserve more.”  
Arthur just nodded and I cast the spell over the frozen men and they moved slowly in a trance like state to their horses. I waved my hand and the horses turned and headed back to Camelot.  
I watched as Arthur mounted his horse and slowly turned. I sagged against Gwaine, my world fading slowly, my arm bleeding harshly, and my magic fading. “Daddy!” I heard Balinor cry as he ran to us.  
“No, Balinor…not safe.” I mumbled, as Gwaine lowered me to the ground. I saw Arthur look back, as Balinor reached me, my mother right behind him.  
‘Baby, talk to me, what can I do?” Gwaine asked.  
“Arthur…needs to leave.”  
Gwaine looked up at him, his eyes carrying the warning. Arthur nodded and turned back, heading home. As soon as he disappeared Gwaine lifted me into his arms, and all five of us (Will included) headed back to our house, I dismissed the Dragon and the last of my magic drained, while my world faded to black.  
….  
APOV  
I heard a little voice cry out, and I turned back in time to see a young boy run over to Merlin as Gwaine lowered him to the ground. The boy looked up at me, his blue eyes locking with my own, as his brown wavy hair flew with the breeze. My heart seized as I looked at their son, and there was no denying that it was theirs.  
What have I done? I thought morosely. I saw Gwaine glare up at me and I took that as my cue to leave and I turned away, my conscience panging with guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dahhhhhhh..... Don't you just love cliff hangers :) I'm sorry it has taken me so long to post the update, but life has gotten quite chaotic in the last month and it's finally settling down so I have time to post again, it shouldn't be half as long a wait for the next one :) I hope you enjoyed reading this, please let me know what you think!  
> Until next time,  
> Johnlock_TheWhipHand


End file.
